


A plaster

by auror_colour



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auror_colour/pseuds/auror_colour
Summary: I have translated a story I wrote in Japanese into English. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English isn’t my native language.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 4





	A plaster

**Author's Note:**

> I have translated a story I wrote in Japanese into English. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English isn’t my native language.

Leta found a small scratch on Theseus’s cheek. 

"I knew why you don’t concern about your injuries. Because you can fix them right away with magic!"  


"I’m sorry for worrying you…"

Theseus opened his mouth to apologize. 

"Found it."

Leta took something in her extended-magic handbag. And she put it on his cheek.  
Theseus touched it and knew immediately what it was.

"A plaster?"

”Yes. Jacob gave me a plaster with a flower pattern on it."

"Flower patterned plaster…from Jacob..."

Theseus remembered the other day when he went to get some bread and Queenie was happy to say, "My fingertips get dry and cut because I don't use magic at the bakery shop, but then Jacob put a cute little band-aid on them♡." 

(The plaster were very pretty. But it wouldn't look good on me.)

Theseus was about to peel off the plaster on his cheek. But Leta grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You may be embarrassed, but don't peel it off for the rest of the day."

Large brown eyes stared straight at Theseus.

"But I have a meeting with Travers."

"I don't care about that." 

She whispered and left the Head Auror’s office with a beautiful smile on her face.

"This is a punishment for worrying her…"

Theseus sighed. And he made his way to the meeting room.


End file.
